


Blowing Through The Jasmine

by Moria



Series: SSSS: Saga of the Mages (aka Mageverse) [17]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: Reynir and Lalli take a break after a day’s hard work to relax in the bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink’s prompt “shower/bath” and SSSS’s 100 prompts challenge, “85. Spiral.” 
> 
> The title comes from a line in the song “[Summer Breeze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdWobrZUyMA)” by Seals & Crofts, whose song was the inspiration for this fic. :)

The summer breeze set Reynir’s mind at ease, bringing about a smile as he gazed out, admiring the evening sun, the long rays casting her rays in waves over the sea waters. The flowers of their still-young garden swayed in the gentle wind, greeting him as he approached the old farmhouse he and Lalli had adopted. Old Árni’s farm, they called it. Old Árni’s farm, the Arngerðareyri, the farm in which Árni himself had not lived in for long. 

Lalli wasn’t on the first floor when Reynir stepped inside, but he knew instantly where to find him, and he ascended the stairs. Sure enough, Lalli was sitting still in a glassless window pane in one of the second floor bare bedrooms, watching the sun just as Reynir had, looking peaceful and tranquil. Beautiful, Reynir thought, so grateful that Lalli had come to Iceland to be with him. 

“The summer evenings are nice here,” Lalli commented in his native Finnish, as Icelandic was still something he was learning. Though he didn’t see Reynir, having his head turned away from him, he must have heard him approach. “How are you?” That last part was in Icelandic, but Reynir replied in Finnish. 

“I feel fine,” Reynir sighed happily. “I’m so happy we’ve come to live here.” 

Lalli nodded his head slowly, though his smile was small. Reynir had seen him earlier that day walking the full length of their field casting protective spells and occasionally throwing wary glances at the sea. 

“The area was cleared of any sea beasts. We’re safe, Lalli.” 

“It does not hurt to ensure nothing gets to us. We’ve had many close calls before.” 

“No, it does not,” Reynir agreed as he settled on the chair by the window. He rested his head against Lalli’s hip, giving the slightly content moan as the rest of his tired bones relaxed. A thin hand rested on his cheek, a gentle pat, then ghosted up to thread through his hair. 

“You’re tired,” Lalli said. “You’ve been working right after the sunrise, and the sun comes up very early in July.” 

“Because we have so much work to do,” Reynir said. “I’m used to this kind of work—I know you like perching there, but we have to get a window for that pane eventually before the winter comes, and—” 

_“Shh!”_

Lalli shot down and silenced him by locking their lips together. His lips were soft, but the need behind them was strong, yearning and desperate. But when Lalli pulled back, caressing Reynir’s face, his face remained stoic, not betraying the burning desire within him. 

“Get into the bathtub,” Lalli said. “I will join you.”

Grinning, Reynir stood up as Lalli stepped off his perch, taking Reynir’s hand and leading him towards their bathroom. Thus far the only bathroom they had restored was the one closest to the master bedroom, which they anticipated would be used most often. It was fully furnished, and the water and plumbing ran with no problem. Once inside, Lalli tugged Reynir out of his clothes, smacking his hand away when he tried to help Lalli with the buttons. He caressed and stroked the skin he unearthed beneath the sweaty clothes, bringing himself closer to rub his cheek against Reynir, listen to his heart beat. 

_Like a cat_ , Reynir thought with affectionate amusement. 

“Get inside,” Lalli ordered. Soon enough he was full unclothed and behind Reynir in the bathtub as Reynir filled it with water. Lalli started off by untying Reynir’s long braid, letting the long red strands fill the tub, spiraling around the water. 

Along the shampoos against the wall was one with a strong scent of jasmine, a product jointly made by Elísabet and Eskja. The jasmines themselves were a rarity, making this a lovely gift given to Reynir to Lalli when they purchased the house. The liquid oozed cold and pleasant on Reynir’s hot wet scalp before Lalli’s fingers worked a lather. 

The soothing scent soon filled the entire room, setting Reynir’s mind at ease, his shoulders relaxing under Lalli’s hand as he traveled down, massaging Reynir’s long hair against his neck, shoulders, back. Reynir breathed in the scent, finding it a sort of aphrodisiac, clouding his thoughts with pleasurable memories of the earlier days in this house and of their earlier encounter of it, in dreams years past. He was taken back to one particular evening in June, seeing Lalli by their new house, the setting sun basking his beautiful form, eyes intently on him as Reynir approached—the touch of Lalli’s lips his sweet reward after their first hard day’s work, and the tight embrace, the unspoken mutual need.

Thin wet fingers drummed down his chest and side as though playing an instrument, each touch a delight, as though Lalli could peer into his mind and knew what Reynir was remembering. 

“Lalli,” Reynir moaned. 

“I’m here,” came Lalli’s reply, soft, by his ear. He spoke in Icelandic. 

Reynir smiled. “Your accent is so adorable.” 

Lalli pulled back Reynir’s wet hair away from his neck to kiss him there, biting ever so slightly. “I suppose I’m glad you think so. You don’t think it’s bad.” 

“You’re getting the hang of it,” Reynir said. “You’re good, Lalli, very go-ahh!” 

Lalli’s hand swept down his stomach and towards his cock, brushing against the head in that moment. Lalli kissed around his shoulder as he wiped away the soap lather. 

“Good,” he repeated in Icelandic with a hint of mischief. Gathering a handful of soap, he scrubbed Reynir, from his arms, neck, shoulders, under his arms and down his back, down his chest, one hand doing the lathering and the other the washing as he kissed his neck from time to time. Sometimes his hand slipped down, teasing his cock, till Reynir fisted both hands, fully hard. Moaning softly behind him, Lalli shifted, lowering his arms to wash Reynir’s stomach and hips, making circular motions towards his cock, the slow tease driving him mad. 

“Lalli!” Reynir gasped as the soapy hand finally clasped around his erection, and in that moment he felt Lalli’s own hardness behind him. His own hand shot for Lalli’s free hand, keeping it pressed against his stomach, holding him close. Water rippled and splashed around them as Lalli stroked him with just the right speed that he knew Reynir enjoyed; Reynir’s toes curled, having to remind himself to breath, breathing in the scent around him, hyperaware of everything, of Lalli’s sighs blowing through the jasmine of Reynir’s intoxicated mind as calming and intoxicating as summer breeze. The hand on his belly moved and pulled his hand with him, rubbing him from chest to his stomach with all the unspoken affection and adoration in them. A thumb stroked over the tip of his cock just as Lalli’s kisses on his neck turned into a gentle bite, and Reynir cried out, his voice echoing in their bathroom. 

His breath steadied as Lalli stroked his arm comfortingly with one hand as the other finished washing the rest of him. A little while later, Reynir heard a tiny chuckle behind him. 

“I will need to redo washing your hair,” Lalli said in a whisper in Reynir’s ear, in Finnish, though Reynir still detected a tone, one of both mischief and shame. “The bottom part. I think I made it a little sticky.”


End file.
